Black and White and Gray
by madefornight
Summary: Ann understood the terms of her contract with Kyouya Ootori. Somewhere along the lines it changed for her. What was black and white was now gray and messy. How will Kyouya react to this news? YOU decide! (note there is a reason this is rated M! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)
1. Black and White and Gray

**hello lovelies!**

**This is my first venture into the land of smut so that's why there is very little. Also I couldn't decided on an ending for this story so I wrote two (hence the cheesy summary). At the end of this chapter you get to choose between the happy ending (Gray) or the not happy ending (Black and White). If you would leave men a review telling me which ending you choose and your thoughts on it that would be super! **

**okay that's enough babble from me, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

I knew it from the beginning. But then again he was always very upfront about our arrangement. "_black and white," he smirked, pushing up his glasses as I sat across from him on one of the many couches in Music Room 3. "Give and take, do you understand?"_ I did.

Black and White, that's what he said. Push and pull; Yin and Yang without the attachment. There was no room for emotion in our agreement. I knew that at the beginning. I knew his heart would never be mine no matter what I gave to him. I knew that and honestly I didn't want that.

But now I felt like I was awash in a sea of gray. What had been water and land was now a pile of mud, messy. As I sat down on that same couch I wondered when the colors began to mix. When did black and white cease to exist in my mind?

"_Ann," he greeted me as he sat down with a tea set in his hands. "How are you today? All is well I hope."_

"_It is," I smiled politely as he poured me a cup. "What about you Kyouya? How are you?"_

"_I can't complain," he shrugged pouring himself one. "Business is good."_

"_I heard a first year confessed her love to you," I said, my lips pulling into a smirk as I drank. _

_He nodded, "she did. Though to be honest with you, she's not in love with me but a character from a game she plays. He just happens to look like me."_

"_Poor dear, how did she take it when she found out what a snake you are?" _

_His lips curved into a vicious smirk of his own. "She has yet to come to terms with the knowledge." _

Kyouya Ootori wasn't a snake, I knew that. He was kind and loving like that first year believed. You just had to look for the little things. He hid it well I'll give him that but it was there, I've seen it. Maybe that was it, when I finally noticed the many layers to him, I finally noticed the gray.

"I've seen you around here before," the new host, Haruhi, said to me as he passed my couch one day, many weeks later. "You're here for Kyouya-senpia are you?"

I smiled at the young man, "I suppose you could say that. We do have an appointment this afternoon."

He smiled at me. "Well, I'll go see where he is then-"

"No its fine," I shrugged cutting him off. "I'm actually early today so he won't be expecting me just yet." A lie; A good one too, if I were to give myself that much credit. He smiled and walked off to his usual table of girls and my eyes returned to Kyouya. He was across the room, entertaining the empty minded girls who flocked to him like a moth to the flame. He was good to them, more so than they deserved it you asked me. An hour or so passed and I stood up. I walked out the door, past Haruhi who looked at me curiously. I winked at him and held a finger over my lips before closing the door quietly behind me.

Gray, all gray and mud and messy, I thought in the car on the way home. "_You are second year Ann Heart, are you not?" he asked, approaching me as I exited the school one day, many months ago. "If you'll come with me, I have business arrangement I'd like to discuss with you. Our families work very closely so it's good we get to know each other."_

"_Why talk business if you want to get to know me?" I questioned holding my books tighter to my chest. "It seems like all you're interested in is your family's business with mine."_

"_To be perfectly frank," he shrugged and he adjusted his glasses. "That is all I'm interested in but there are new matters I wish to discuss with you that don't involve our families but you and I alone."_

Sex, of course. That's what Kyouya wanted. And I was near and at hand. Having grown up in America I was already well versed in the subject and it seemed my reputation had followed me into Japan. Kyouya was a young man; he has needs as did I. We satisfied those needs with each other. Black and White.

"_Welcome to my home," he said as I entered his estate that night so long ago. "I hope the ride was pleasant." _

"_I didn't pay it much mind to be truthful," I shrugged, turning to look back at him. "Your proposition has me quite intrigued."_

"_In a good way I hope," he smiled stepping forward. "I took the liberty of-" He was caught off guard when I suddenly jumped towards him and pressed my lips to his. He recovered from his shock quickly, I'll give him that, his strong arms circling my waist to pull me closer and deepen the kiss. _

_I pulled back and smirked up at him, "In a very good way."_

I checked my watch as the car came to a halt. Five thirty, he would be here soon. I stepped out of the car and walked slowly into my estate. It was large, but homey. My family was always one for keeping things simple but extravagant. As I climbed the long wooden staircase I sighed deeply. "Black..."

_As it turned out he's planned a whole dinner in which to seduce me. He was surprised at how little it actually took. It wasn't long after the first kiss that we made our way up to his bedroom. Cloths were tossed aside carelessly as I rolled over on top of him. My hands running over his firm chest as my eyes locked with his. "Black and White?" I asked tilting my head to the side, a playful smirk pulling at my lips. _

_He stared at me, his warms hands finding my hips and pushing my core against his hardened length caused me to let out a small moan. He smirked, moving his hips to increase the pressure as he spoke, "Black and White" _

"Young Miss? Mr. Ootori is here to see you," my maid said as I stared out my window at the setting sun. It was beautiful tonight, filling the sky with all sorts of reds and pinks. The sky was truly a wonder to behold.

Most of the time there wasn't so much color as there was in the sky. Any other time of day, there were only two colors, the yellow and the blue. But be patient and soon all the true colors of the sun would shine. If you waited, the sun would set the sky one fire. "…and White"

_He flipped me over and kissed me roughly, his desires overcoming the last thread of self-control he had as he pushed into me. I moan as I adjusted to his size, but he couldn't wait. He began to pump into me hard. His body meeting mine; fulfilling each other's desires and needs with the black and white contract we agreed upon._

That was then, now I had seen the true colors of the sun and knew that Black and White was no longer possible.

"Let him in," I said, not removing my eyes from the picturesque scene. The door opened again and I heard his shoes as he walked across the floor. His hands wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me flush against his body as his lips found my neck.

"You know I can't take it when you do that," I said, releasing a shaky breath as he moved his lips up my neck, to the space just below my earlobe.

"You came by the Host Club today," he said, matter-of-factly as he continued to mark my neck. I would defiantly have to wear a scarf tomorrow.

"Uh-" I squeaked out as his hands moved up my stomach to my breasts and began to message them softly.

"Haruhi said you sat alone for over an hour," he whispered against my skin as his fingers found their way up my blouse.

"I-uh," my sentence was cut short when his left hand suddenly changed directions and began to play with the waist of my jeans. Unbuttoning and pushing them down to my knees before returning to my panties

"You've been doing that a lot lately," his fingers slid down, circling my folds through the thin lace of the boy shorts I wore. "Yesterday the twins informed me of your visit, the day before it was Mori-senpia. Ann… why are you visiting the Host Club?" he demanded suddenly, spinning me around and grabbing my shoulders to pin them to the wall. I probably looked like quite the mess. My red hair was most definitely a disaster as it fell loose around my head. My blouse was wrinkled and my jeans hung down around my ankles. I'm sure my eyes were over flowing with lust as my gaze locked with his. "Well?"

I laughed, closing my eyes and tipping my head down so that my hair fell around me; creating a thin curtain between the two of us as I continued to laugh at him. "For someone so smart, you sure are an idiot"

He didn't like that very much as he roughly grabbed my chin and lifted my face to look back at him. "What do you mean?" he demanded again.

My laughter stopped as I looked into those cold eyes. "Gray," I whispered and he frowned in confusion. "Of course… gray."

"What are you talking about?" he asked through narrow eyes as he shoved me aback against the wall and took a step back; releasing me from his grip.

"Black and White, Kyouya," I said kicking off my pants and adjusting my shirt. "Do you remember that? Our contract, Black… and White" he looked at me through his glasses and I sighed, walking up to him. "Somewhere along the line… it became gray. All muddled and messy and what had once been clean of emotions was now filled with them. At least on my part…

He said nothing as I stepped forward to stroke his cheek, "I found myself one of the many moths drawn to your flame and I knew that you… my beautiful Kyouya… felt nothing for me as I do for you and this is okay. All I want to do is stand in the light you project so vibrantly.

"Visiting the host club was my way of doing this," I said as my other hand moved up to cup his cheek. "To be near you but still far away as to keep up the façade of our Black and White contract while knowing that the colors had mixed and become-"

"Gray," he finished, his hands reaching up to grip mine. It wasn't hard or forceful as it usually was during our appointments; he was soft, gentle even. He used my hands to keep me in place as he slowly bent forward to kiss my lips. This kiss was in many ways like our old ones. They were the same skilled lips that I knew by heart; however instead of hearted and rushed they were careful, almost hesitant. But when I pressed back, against him it was like throwing fuel on the fire.

"_So do we have a deal?" he asked breathlessly as he rolled off of me._

"_You said Tuesday's right?" I questioned sitting up on my elbows to look at him. _

"_I did."_

_I smirked rolling over, my fingers drawing circles on his chest before placing kiss on the corner of his lips. "I think I can work you into my schedule." _

He wrapped his armed around my waist to pull me closer as he did all those months ago but slowly this time. He held me carefully, like I was made of glass and he was afraid of breaking me. That night, we didn't have sex, we made love.

_I knew it from the beginning. But then again, he was always very up front about the terms of our arrangement. _

He rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed. I turned to my side to watch him as he stood up and began to gather his clothing. "Leaving so soon?"

"I think its best," he said with an indifferent tone.

"If you say so," I sighed rolling back and looking up at the ceiling.

_Black and White, Yin and yang without the attachment. There was no room for emotion in our arrangement._

* * *

**_now you get to choose your ending (because i honestly liked both) _**

**_ending 1 (chapter 2)- black and white_**

**_or _**

**_ending 2 (chapter 3)- gray_**

**_which ever you choose i hope you enjoy it! leave me a review telling me what you think!_**


	2. Black and White

"Don't come to the club room tomorrow," he said pulling on his shirt.

"I won't," I sighed, still looking above me but without seeing anything. My eyes stung with tears I held back. I had no right to cry, none what so ever.

_I knew that at the beginning. I knew his heart would never be mine no matter what I gave to him._

"Ann," he said reaching for his jacket.

"Yeah?" I breathed; I dare not tear my eyes from the ceiling.

"As of now," he began with what almost sounded like a disappointed sigh. "Our contract is void."

"Figured."

He left without another word.

We never talked again. We passed each other in the halls but no words were exchanged. I never went to the host club, and he never came to my home. That was the end of my interaction with Kyouya Ootori. Because in the end I flew to close to the flame and he made sure I burned.

* * *

**I think this one is a little more true to the character. I know Kyouya isnt a mean guy but if he didnt feel the same way for someone he would just cut the ties with them. At least I think so :\**

**R&R Please**


	3. Gray

"I'm going to have to charge you for your visits to the host club," he said pulling on his shirt. "Though it won't amount too much since you didn't actually sit with a host."

"Of course," I sighed, still looking above me but not seeing anything. My eyes stung with years I held back. I had no right to cry, none what so ever.

_In the begging, I thought his heart would never be mine. I believed that and honestly, at the time, I didn't want it_

"I expect to see you in the club room before I arrive," he said reaching for his jacket.

"Yeah, yeah- wait what?" I demanded, sitting up and looking at him.

He shrugged, "well as our new co-director you should be there before the others. I make it a point to do so every day and so should you."

I was speechless as I watched him straighten his tie. What did this mean?

"Also," he frowned looking down at his jacket as he pulled it on. He fiddled with one of the buttons and I saw a stray thread sticking out and how loose the button had come. He would have to have that fixed before it came off all together. "I would like to abolish our contract."

I froze on the bed, ice running down my spine as I bit my lip and nodded slowly. I knew he would end it. I don't know why I gave myself that bit of hope. He was punishing me in the cruelest way. Instead of just cutting me off, he was making me stay by his side. Binding my hands so that I couldn't touch him.

"I-I," I stammered looking down at my bed. "I- figured," I choked out as I fought off the waterfall of tears that had formed so suddenly.

"I'm glad you see it too," he said, his voice calm as he took a step forward. I felt the bed shift as he sat down. His warm hands lifting my chin, forcing my gaze to lock with his, "a sex contract with my girlfriend is rather silly, wouldn't you say?"

I gasped loudly and he chuckled placing his forehead on mine. "To be honest, I didn't feel the same way before now."

I paused, "w-what?"

"Before you say anything let me finish," he smiled kindly, "what I said was poorly phrased. I meant: I didn't _realize _that I felt the same way before now. But you my dear girl, you have gotten under my skin in a way no girl ever has. When I found out you were visiting in the host club I was worried that you had grown unsatisfied with our arrangement and were scouting another host to better suit your needs.

"I found myself incredibly angry with this," he puzzled over his thoughts as he explained. "I didn't want you to need anyone else, to want anyone else. The thought of some idiot like Tamaki touching you is-"

"Gray," I cut him off. "You're saying… it's gray for you as well."

He chuckled, "this is uncharted territory for me. I haven't dated anyone in the past."

"If I'm being completely honest," I blushed slightly as I reached for his hands. "Neither have I."

"I can think of no one better to explore this new gray world with."

The next day Kyouya formally introduced me to the Host Club and its customers as Ann Hearts, his new co-director and… his girlfriend.

* * *

**I feel like I went a little OOC with this one, maybe just a tiny bit. idk tell me what you think! R&R please!**


End file.
